Levels are used by carpenters, masons, drywallers and the like for helping to assure that surfaces are horizontal, vertical, or at a specified angular relationship to the horizon. A typical level includes at least two vials, one each for ascertaining whether a surface is “level,” i.e., horizontal, or “plumb,” i.e., vertical.
A level vial comprises a tube made of clear glass or, preferably, clear plastic (acrylic, for example), the barrel-shaped cavity of which is partially filled with a liquid such as mineral spirits. The vial is not completely filled and a bubble is thereby formed when the vial is closed. Typically, two marker rings are applied to the outside of the vial in positions to visually divide the cavity into three portions of about equal length. Level and plumb conditions are ascertained by noting the position of the bubble with respect to the marker rings.
The plumb vial is typically disposed within the web member of a level which connects the two measuring surfaces. Often such plumb vials are simply inserted into an aperture in such web member. However, such attachment often does not provide sufficient support or protection to the plumb vial (or any other vial mounted in the web portion.)
An improved level which provides support to such vials and provides for increased protection of such vials would be an important advance in the art. Furthermore, such a level which does not subtract from the visibility of such vials or which provides superior visibility of such vials would significantly improve upon the prior art. Finally, an improved level protecting such vials with an impact-absorbing structure would solve these noted problems in the prior art.